Slient Sonic Oneshots
by SEGABriana
Summary: These are some oneshots I got ideas from merlinfrostT. It has everything that you want to read just like Frost. Expect there will be some rules and these are all going to be without words between characters. Please follow, favorite, and review!
1. A Quiet Guardian

**Admin Briana: Stay there everyone I got to start the chapter...Hello everyone! For those of you that don't know I'm NintendoBriana but here I'm SEGABriana. I'm NintendoBriana on Wattpad. This account was only used if any updates were to be made to Wattpad. But now I made this into a account I'm proud of. I was reading some very detailed oneshots by merlinfrostE and got ideas of my own that I want to try out. Do be aware that this will all be without words because well, based on the Frost's oneshots there is no way I can top it.**

**Sonic: Please don't make me go through this again!**

**Admin Briana: Don't worry Sonic, you won't go through the exact same pain as Frost did. I'm a lot nicer in my writing then he is. **

**Sonic: Thank you! I know you got ideas in your head abut putting me through pain. Every five chapters you can do that. We got a deal Admin Briana?**

**Admin Briana: Deal. Anyways, this are just some short oneshots I have in mind. As admin, I got to make sure everyone is in check. I had to talk to Sonic about this. Amy Rouge, you wanna do the disclaimers?**

**Rouge: Briana doesn't own us. SEGA does.**

**Amy: Please review, favorite, and follow! Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

Everywhere he looked was complete darkness. He sat in his bed, breathing heavily, his knees to his chest, hyperventilating. It was the longest night of his life. Shadow had to go out late into the night, leaving Sonic alone terrified. It didn't help that a huge thunderstorm was boiling outside his window. He never liked being left alone like this. Nightmares plagued him from the day he was left for dead. If Shadow didn't find him passed out in the forest and taken him in, he would have been a lifeless husk.

He shed a few tears from his emerald green eyes. The minutes ticked by, the thunder boomed outside, he hid under the covers in fear. He was vulnerable to any kinds of attacks that can come to try and kill him. Shadow was always there by his side when he was in danger. Now that he was on his own for the night, he felt terrified of being alone. He knew that he must try to sleep threw all of this alone.

He laid on his back, trying to fall asleep. But the fear gripped him. Another bolt of lighting strike, causing him to whimper and cry. He threw his head back on the pillow. Everything was such a mess without Shadow. He couldn't fall back asleep which was a problem. He wanted to sleep in order to get through this awful night. He sat up and looked out his window. It's raining cats and dogs out there.

He drew his left hand to his chest. It was a self-attempt to calm himself down. He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. He took a few more deep breaths and opened his eyes. He certainly felt much more calmer about the night. He looked out his window to the storm. Everything doesn't seem all sunny out there. He hopes that the elder hedgehog will return by the morning sunrise.

He fell back onto his bed wide awake. He was only a young hero who's a child. A child who can be a hero to his friends. Everyone knows that he's only a child. Shadow, as his guardian, knows is his job to protect the "faker" he took in. It's not easy helping the young hero.

He moved onto his side. He could still hear the thunder and rain outside his window. His fear came back creeping like a spider on his shoulder. He was scared but not has scared as before. He closed his eyes once again and took deep breaths. Once he calmed down for the second time, he snuggled into the blankets and fell back asleep.

Shadow closed the door behind him. It has been a very long night for him. He hung up his wet jacket and walked to Sonic's room. He's been worried about him since he was away from some time. He saw Sonic in bed fast asleep. He sighed. He walked over to his bedside, sitting next to the sleeping husk. He placed his hand on his quills, stroking them gently. It's going to be like this for a while. He has to go out late into the night to deal with Eggman. It was for the best to protect him.

* * *

**Admin Briana: What do you all think?**

**Sonic: Better than what Frost did.**

**Shadow: It's okay.**

**Admin Briana: Well I'm sorry it was short. I have school tomorrow. The creative juices weren't flowing. I've like to think of all you as one big family. **

**Sonic: At least your true to your words.**

**Admin Briana: Now if you all excuse me, I need to read Frost's oneshots again and get more ideas for more and longer one. *creates an ice slide and goes down***

**Sonic: Anyways, be sure to follow, favorite, and review. This isn't going to be bad as Frost's book! Don't make me go through that again!**


	2. Big Brother, Little Brother

**Admin Briana: Sonic! That was an insult! This oneshot is going to be longer than the first one! **

**Sonic: It better be crazy admin!**

**Admin Briana: We better stop arguing I gotta start the chapter. Anyways, this onehot will be much longer than my first one. This one is related to Frost's Little Brother oneshot. It's about Sonic getting having a huge panic attack from "being killed" and Sliver helps him through it.**

**Silver: Finally!**

**Sonic: Whatever**

**Admin Briana: Sonic! Stop it or your going into the pool again!**

**Sonic: Oh crap**

**Amy: Briana doesn't own us. SEGA does. **

**Tails: Please review, favorite, and follow. Enjoy.**

* * *

Everything around him as all too familiar. The memory of when he got killed by the demon known as Mephlies. It flashed in his eyes, the beam, the princess, everything flashed before him. His breathing was heavy, his emerald green eyes filled with fear, and he felt no muscle in his body. He lost his balance, causing him to fall down. The memory was a very powerful one of his death. It gripped him with a powerful force that kept him close to the ground. The child felt a feeling that he's never felt before. It's almost like he never exist at all.

Silver, his older brother was watching from a distance. His eyes were filled with worry for his little brother. He's been having panic attacks for the past few days about being killed. He never like to see the child in pain. No one liked seeing him in pain.

Sonic saw his brother looking at him with worry. His breathing had sped up. Silver ran up to him, kneeling down next to him. The poor child was having another panic attack. He pulled him to his chest, rubbing his quills. The younger hedgehog started to cry into his soft white fur. He stood up, with the blue blur in his arms, and walked away from the the plains that caused him the panic attacks.

His brother was still crying by the time they left. Silver can't think about what to do next. They've been with each together for as long as he can remember. They were brothers after all.

He rubbed his baby brother's back while heading back home. With the young hero in his arms, he ponders what they are going to do next. It's the only thing that has been on his mind all day. It's almost every day when they go to this place Sonic has panic attacks. Shadow and him has different views on raising him. Yes, the elder hedgehog was their guardian and yet the white hedgehog was his older brother.

He almost didn't realized that Sonic has calmed down and fallen asleep. A smile creep on his face. Since Shadow was away dealing with Eggman again, he was in charge of taking care of him.

They reached the house on the edge of the forest. He opened the door, stepped inside, and closed the door behind them. He carried Sonic up the stairs to his bedroom. He carefully placed him on his bed and pulled the covers over him. He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Silver gave one last look at his baby brother before heading downstairs.

His baby brother was important to him. It's his job to protect him one way or the other. Though he wonders on something. What would have happened if Shadow hadn't found him alone in the forest? That is something that is always one his mind. Silver kept it a secret to his friends that he was his older brother. It's best if they never found out anyways for Sonic's sake.

He heard a little squeak from behind him. He turned around to find the child out of bed. He looked so happy. He was glad that he was able to calm him down after his huge panic attack. They were going to be brothers. Forever.

* * *

**Admin Briana: That was a little bit longer but I promised Sonic that I'll write longer oneshots.**

**Sonic: I'm still not a happy hedgehog for being put in the pol again!**

**Admin: Tough luck Sonic I'm admin. **

**Sonic: Okay!**

**Tails: Be sure review, favorite and follow.**

**Admin Briana: Thank you all for reading. I need to get more ideas now! *reads merlinfrostT's oneshots again***


End file.
